


Intruding

by RainingStarWars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Just some passionate kissing in the closet, Like 2016 old, Luke and Chewie walk in on Han and Leia getting close and personal, Making Out, No Smut, Okay I'll stop now, One Shot, Romance, Still readable but Don't base my current writing on this please XD, anyway, closet kisses, not in the way you're thinking though, old fic, that's all, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingStarWars/pseuds/RainingStarWars
Summary: Luke and Chewie walk in on something they probably weren't supposed to see.





	Intruding

Luke Skywalker was concerned. Though all things seemed to be in order around  _Home One_ , two particular members of the Rebel Alliance were nowhere to be seen. Luke was desperately searching for his dear friend Han Solo and his own twin sister Princess Leia Organa. Even though the young Jedi had already been around the capital ship three times, he still found no sign of his friends.

Chewbacca said that he had not seen Han since he had woken up that morning, which was strange considering that the Corellian rarely left his beloved  _Millennium Falcon_  alone so long without concern. None of the other rebels had seen Leia all day either. This was almost more shocking then Han's apparent abandonment of the  _Falcon_ , seeing as how Leia was very devoted to the Rebellion and hated to not check up with the other commanders as often as possible. Yes, Luke was very startled by the disappearance of his friends.

After making another lap around  _Home One_ , he decided to return to the  _Falcon_. Perhaps Han had returned during his absence. However, when young Skywalker arrived at his destination, he was disappointed to find only Chewie tinkering on the ship. The blonde sighed and approached the wookie.

"Hey, Chewie." Luke smiled, leaning on a supply cart as he brushed away a few locks of hair from his face. Chewie roared a hello in Shyriiwook. "Has Han been around since I was last here?" he shook his head, growling in response. Luke sighed again and placed his head in his non-mechanical arm's hand.  _Where are those two?_  he wondered.

Chewie asked if he had checked everywhere for sure. Luke nodded. After a few moments of silence, Chewie put down the wrench he was using and turned to face the young Jedi. He suggested that he accompany Luke, seeing as how he had a keen sense of smell and would likely be able to locate their friends with ease. Luke's eyes lit up. "Now why didn't I think of that?" he laughed as they began walking.

The two looked around for a while. Every once in a while, Chewie would stop, sniff the air, then change the direction they were going. After many minutes of tedious searching, Luke felt ready to give up. His stomach twisted in knots at the thought that they couldn't find their friends. Suddenly, Chewie growled loudly, running over to a single room that Luke had overlooked.

A supply closet.

Luke laughed in relief. "You found them, Chewie!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the wookie in a big bear hug. Chewie roared a wookie chuckle as they approached the door. Luke grinned, reaching for the knob quickly, but when he opened the door, he saw something he did not expect.

Within the supply closet, there was Han and Leia. Han's hand rubbed down Leia's thigh, stroking the silk of her white dress. The princess's fingers ran through the Corellian's chestnut hair as she pressed against him. They were wrapped together in the middle of a passionate kiss.

Luke had to throw a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. The blonde found it hilarious that  _this_  was where their friends had been the entire day. Han continued to embrace Leia romantically, clearly absorbed in the feeling of being with her. Their eyes were closed, so neither of them noticed the young man and wookie intruding upon their moment.

It really was a beautiful sight. If Luke hadn't found it so hilarious, he might have even shed a tear. Although, he was actually about to cry from containing his laughter. Eventually, Han did open his eyes. Perhaps it was the shock of seeing Luke and Chewie when he hadn't known they were there, or maybe it was the fact he had been caught kissing the princess in the supply closet. Maybe it was both. Either way, the sight of the pair caused Han to nearly yell out as he jumped away from Leia.

At first, Leia seemed confused, but when she saw Luke and Chewie, she immediately began hastily trying to fix her messy hair. Han adjusted his jacket before throwing his hands in his pockets, looking away as he did so. The couple then just stood there like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, faces flustered and eyes wide. Everyone was simply speechless.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Luke looked to Chewie, who looked back with uncertain eyes. The young Jedi finally nodded slowly at his friends, his face slightly red from the embarrassment of being in the situation. "I believe we are intruding on them, Chewie." he smiled nervously. "Let's leave them to it." The wookie and the blonde stepped back, then turned and headed off down the hall, leaving Han and Leia alone and flustered.

Once out of earshot, Luke and Chewie turned to stare at each other a moment. A small smirk began to spread out across young Skywalker's face, and, before they knew it, the two were hysterical with laughter.


End file.
